familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Table of United States Combined Statistical Areas
thumb|An enlargeable map of the 125 [[Combined Statistical Areas (CSAs) of the United States]] The United States Office of Management and Budget (OMB) has defined 125 Combined Statistical Areas (CSAs)The United States Office of Management and Budget (OMB) defines a Combined Statistical Area (CSA) as an aggregate of adjacent Core Based Statistical Areas that are linked by commuting ties. The OMB has defined 125 CSAs for the United States as of March 29, 2010. for the United States of America. The OMB defines a Combined Statistical Area as an aggregate of adjacent Core Based Statistical Areas (CBSAs) The United States Office of Management and Budget (OMB) defines a Core Based Statistical Area as one or more adjacent counties or county equivalents that have at least one urban core area of at least 10,000 population, together with adjacent communities having a high degree of economic and social integration with that core. As of March 29, 2010, the OMB has defined 942 Core Based Statistical Areas (CBSAs) for the United States comprising 366 Metropolitan Statistical Areas (MSAs), which have an urban core population of 50,000 or more, and 576 Micropolitan Statistical Areas (μSAs), which have an urban core population of 10,000 or more but less than 50,000. that are linked by commuting ties. The Combined Statistical Area is the most extensive of the metropolitan area concepts defined by the OMB. The population of a Combined Statistical Area is greater than any of its (often similarly named) constituent Core Based Statistical Areas. Many metropolitan areas such as Miami, Phoenix, San Diego, Tampa, Portland, Jacksonville, San Antonio, and Virginia Beach have only a single urban core, and thus have no associated CSA. In addition, the U.S. Census Bureau only considers the U.S. resident population of metropolitan areas such as San Diego, El Paso, Detroit, and Buffalo. The bureau does not count people living near the United States, but not actually in the country, such as Canadians living near Detroit or Buffalo, or Mexicans living near El Paso or San Diego. Table The following sortable table lists the 125 Combined Statistical Areas (CSAs) of the United States with the following information: #The CSA rank by population as of July 1, 2010, as counted by the United States Census Bureau #The CSA name as defined by the United States Office of Management and Budget #The CSA population as of April 1, 2000, as counted by the United States Census 2000 #The Core Based Statistical Areas (CBSAs) that constitute the CSA Please note: The Office of Management and Budget defines a Combined Statistical Area only if two or more adjacent Core Based Statistical Areas have substantial commuting ties. *See the Table of United States Core Based Statistical Areas for a comprehensive list of the single-core Metropolitan Statistical Areas and Micropolitan Statistical Areas of the United States. *See the Table of United States primary census statistical areas for an overview of the single-core and multi-core metropolitan areas of the United States. See also *Geography **Human geography ***Demography *United States **United States Census Bureau **United States Office of Management and Budget ***Combined Statistical Area ***Core Based Statistical Area ****Metropolitan Statistical Area ****Micropolitan Statistical Area ***United States urban area ***Demographics of the United States ***'Table of United States Combined Statistical Areas' (CSA) ***Table of United States Core Based Statistical Areas (CBSA) ****Table of United States Metropolitan Statistical Areas (MSA) ****Table of United States Micropolitan Statistical Areas (µSA) ***Table of United States primary census statistical areas (PCSA) ***List of United States urban areas References External links *United States Census Bureau **U.S. population estimates United States Combined Statistical Areas Combined Statistical Areas Combined Statistical Areas